True atar
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: When Haldir dies before his daughter is born, his brother Orophin steps up and agrees to raise Caladwen as his own.


True atar

**I do not own LoTR in any way.**

* * *

"Please do not leave me, my love. Not with the baby due soon", Vanadesse begged Haldir.

"I must do what the Lord and Lady bid me to do", he said dressing in his battle gear.

"But, even Orophin and Rúmil will not be here to keep me company", she told him.

Haldir said nothing, but kissed her forehead and left the talan.

Orophin entered the talan next and knelt down in front of her.

"You will bring him back to me won't you?" she asked him running her hands thru his white hair.

Of all Haldir's brothers, Vanadesse had the strongest connection with Orophin.

"I make no promises", Orophin told her.

This sent her into a new batch of tears.

Orophin got up and sat on the bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her large pregnant stomach. "Shhh", Orophin said, trying to calm her. His hands drifted down to her stomach and started to gently rub her stomach.

"Haldir is reckless", Vanadesse said, "He will die. I know it".

"You do not know that", Orophin said.

"I gazed into the Lady's mirror and I saw it", she said, "Go. I wish you and the army would just leave".

Orophin slid off the bed. Before he left the talan, he kissed her forehead and then knelt in front of her stomach. He placed a gentle kiss there and then stood and left.

Vanadesse burst into more tears.

* * *

When the army returned, Vanadesse, being so close to her due date, stayed in her talan.

Orophin and Rúmil entered the talan quietly.

Vanadesse was propped up against the headboard. "Do not even speak to me", she spat.

Orophin walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "I am sorry", he said softly. Orophin heard her quiet intake of breath. "What? Are you well?" Orophin asked.

"It's nothing", she said. A few seconds later, Vanadesse cried out and grabbed onto Orophin's hand. "Rúmil, get the healer", she said, "Now!"

Rúmil rushed out in search of the healer.

Vanadesse shifted onto her side and pressed her head into the pillow.

Orophin did his best to soothe her by rubbing her back and murmuring words of comfort in elvish.

When the healer arrived, she said there was nothing she could do.

The baby would have to come on its own.

Vanadesse was terrified seeing as this was her first child.

Orophin sat behind Vanadesse on the bed. He held her hand as if he was the father. He stroked her hair as she tried to fight thru the pain and his heart broke every time she cried out or arched her back in pain.

After a couple of hours, Vanadesse was exhausted. She was sweating and breathing quickly. "I can't", she breathed, "I can't".

"But you must", Orophin told her.

"No! I need him Phin", she said.

"I know, but I'm here", he said.

"You'd raise him or her like they were your own?" she asked.

"Whether he/she be my own or my niece/nephew. I will make sure they are safe and loved, should anything happen to you", he said.

"It should've been you", she said, "This baby should be yours".

"And it will be, once you find the strength to deliver it", Orophin said, "You can do this".

* * *

A few more hours and Caladwen (light) entered the world.

Orophin held her as Vanadesse slept. He had no idea what awaited him when Vanadesse awoke.

"I would like you to be her father", she said, "She needs one. I cannot do it alone".

"I would be honored", he said, "But when will you tell her of Haldir?"

"When she is old enough to understand", Vanadesse told him.

"And when we travel to Valinor?" Orophin asked.

"Haldir will be waiting on the shore to greet us", she answered.

* * *

When Caladwen was 8, Vanadesse and Orophin decided to explain to her about who her real father was.

They departed with the rest of the elves a year later.

Sure enough, Haldir stood on the shores waiting for Vanadesse and their daughter.

Vanadesse ran into Haldir's arms and kissed him.

When Caladwen walked up to them, Haldir scooped up the little girl in his arms. "Atar", she said.

"Yes, I am your father. You're true atar", he said, "But you mustn't forget who raised you".

"Uncle Orophin did", she said, "But you are my atar".

"I am, but that doesn't mean he can't be too", Haldir told his daughter.

"Tis fine. I upheld my part of the deal. I do not need any reward", Orophin told his brother.

Haldir put Caladwen down and she ran over to Orophin and hugged him.

"I love you Phin", she said using her mother's nickname for him.

"I love you too Cala", he said.


End file.
